Angel's Smile
by Misa-Kun.May.Micha007
Summary: menikah dengan seseorang yang sangat kau cintai membuat dirimu bahagia, tapi bagimana kalau itu sebuah kesalahan yang fatal karena orang yang sangat kau cintai telah menyakiti raga dan perasaanmu? apakah kau masih sanggup untuk bersamanya?


**Summary: **menikah dengan seseorang yang sangat kau cintai membuat dirimu bahagia, tapi bagaimana kalau itu sebuah kesalahan yang fatal karena orang yang sangat kau cintai telah menyakiti raga dan hatimu? Apakah kau masih sanggup untuk bersamanya.

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**ANGEL'S SMILE**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SASUNARU, SASUSASU, SASUSASO, ITANARU, SASOSAKU**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR KECEPATAN**

**GENRE: HURT/COMFORT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Naruto adalah nama pria berambut kuning dan memiliki mata biru langit yang indah mulai sekarang mengganti namanya menjadi Uchiha Naruto. Karena pria itu menikahi seorang pria.

Kini Naruto sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk suami tercintanya.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya semenjak pernikahannya. Naruto masih bersih dan sama sekali belum tersentuh olah suaminya sendiri. Itulah yang membuat Naruto bingung tak mengerti.

Naruto segera saja membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya itu.

Usai menyiapkan sarapan pagi, Naruto segera saja ke kamar suaminya untuk membangunkannya.

"Sasuke, Sasuke." Kata Naruto palan sambil menyentuh bahu Sasuke.

"Apa!" Kata Sasuke yang masih berbaring.

"Ini sudah pagi, sebaiknya kau sarapan dulu." Kata Naruto lemah lembut.

Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, lalu segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke seperti badmood hanya bisa diam tak mengerti akan situasi ini, sudah sepuluh bulan mereke menikah, tapi tak ada kebahagiaan dalam rumah tangga mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku ini apa bagimu?" Tanya Naruto dengan dirinya-sendiri tak mengerti akan sikap Uchiha ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke yang sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian segera saja pergi keluar tanpa sarapan.

"Sasu, sebaiknya sarapan dulu." Kata Naruto yang ingin mencengah Sasuke keluar rumah.

"Aku enek lihat masakanmu apalagi wajahmu itu!" Kata Sasuke kasar.

Naruto langsung saja menggengam tangan Sasuke.

"Kumohon, sekali ini saja kita sarapan pagi bersama." Kata Naruto memohon.

Tanpa berprikemanusiaan Sasuke segera saja mendorong Naruto sampai terjatuh kelantai.

"Kau itu merepotkan." Kata Sasuke tanpa memandang Naruto dan segera pergi keluar rumah.

Naruto yang terjatuh hanya bisa menahan air matanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa bisa begini terhadapku, Sasuke. Apa salahku?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri tak mengerti akan keadaannya sekarang.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Suasana makan malam bersama keluarga Uchiha membuat Naruto gugup, ya tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya seorang keluarga Uchiha mengajak dia makan bersama keluarganya.

Tapi saat ini hanya ada Fugaku maupun Itachi yang duduk di meja makan.

"Nah Naruto, kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang pantas menikahi putra bungsuku. Kau tahu, ini adalah pesan terakhir ibumu." Kata Fugaku senang.

Itachi malah makan saja tak menghiraukan apa yang mereka bicarakan sampai Uchiha bungsu atau lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sasuke datang dan ikut bergabung.

"Oh, kau sudah datang Sasuke. Ayo duduk dulu." Kata Fugaku.

"Hn"

"Ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan padamu."

"Apa itu"

"Kau akan menikah dengan anak dari sahabat ayah, Uzumaki Naruto." Kata Fugaku sambil memperkenalkan Naruto.

**BRAK**

Sasuke segera saja berdiri sambil menggebrak meja.

"Jangan bercanda, aku tidak sudi menikah dengan laki-laki! Aku masih normal!" Kata Sasuke dengan membentak.

Naruto yang melihat wajah Sasuke murka bak malaikat kematian hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah.

"Kalau kau tak mau menikahi Naruto dan menuruti perkataanku, bukankah kau tahu apa akibatnya." Kata Fugaku mengancam.

"Baik akan aku lakukan, puas!" Kata Sasuke yang pasrah tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Naruto hanya bisa menggengam ujung baju orange mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang menolak perkataan Sasuke tidak ingin menikahinya. Tapi Naruto mencintai Sasuke, bahkan sangat mencintainya. Beruntung saja Ayah Sasuke atau Uchiha Fugaku tetap memaksa pernikahannya anaknya pada Naruto.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Apa aku sama sekali tak pernah kau anggap, Sasuke." Kata Naruto lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke yang kini berada di kantornya hanya duduk melihat laptop pekerjaannya, tapi saat ini pikirannya memikirkan seketarisnya.

Seketaris? Tentu saja Sasuke mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan seketaris yang cantik sebelum menikah dengan Naruto.

Sasuke ingin sekali menikah dengan wanita punjangganya, tapi itu hanya bisa menjadi sebuah mimpi.

Tapi Sasuke tetap tak kehilangan akal untuk bersama kekasihnya tersebut, selagi satu kantor mereka terus melakukan perbuatan layaknya suami istri.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk." Kata Sasuke kesal, bisa-bisanya ada yang menggangu lamunan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun." Kata seseorang wanita berambut pink dengan senyum manis yang dibuat-buat. "Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya lagi.

"Hn, jangan lupa kunci." Kata Sasuke.

*skip time

Kini Sakura tengah bertelanjang bulat terbaring di meja kantor Sasuke, dan Sasuke dengan asyiknya memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Aah... Aahh... Ter.. Teruss.." Desah Sakura menikmati hentakan-hentakan penis Sasuke ke sweetpotnya.

"Katakan kau mencintaiku, Sakura." Kata Sasuke.

"I... Iya.. Aku mencintaimu... Aahh..." Kata Sakura keenakkan.

Sasuke malah tambah semangat untuk bercumbu dengan Sakura setelah mendengar pengakuan Sakura tersebut.

Bagi Sasuke tak ada hal paling menyenangkan saat bersama wanita yang paling di cintainya, dan tak ada rasa paling membahagiakan saat bercinta dengan orang yang sangat di cintai.

Seperti inilah hari-hari Sasuke saat berada dikantor, bercinta dengan seseorang yang paling dicintainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto saat ini berada di rumah hanya bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Lalu Naruto mulai mencuci baju Sasuke, tapi Naruto hanya bisa menahan perih dihatinya saat tahu bahwa baju suaminya ada tempelan lipstik di baju.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak pernah mencintaiku, Sasuke?" Kata Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sungguh malang nasib Naruto mencintai seseorang setulus hatinya, tapi orang yang di cintainya tak pernah menganggap dirinya. Dan salahkanlah Author yang membuat hidupnya menderita seperti ini.

"Sasuke, aku mencintaimu." Kata Naruto lirih

"Jangan bersedih." Kata seseorang tiba-tiba.

Naruto segera saja memalingkan wajahnya melihat siapa yang tadi berbicara.

"Itachi san." Kata Naruto.

"Adikku, menyakitimu lagi?" Kata Itachi sambil menatap Naruto.

"Ti-tidak."

"Jangan berbohong padaku, Naruto. Aku tahu segalanya, kau menderita gara-gara adikku. Bercerailah dengan adikku segera, dan aku yang akan menjadi penggantinya." Kata Itachi.

"A-apa? Itachi san jangan bercanda." Kata Naruto.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda! Aku mencintaimu sejak lama, tapi gara-gara ayahku dan ibumu menjodohkanmu dengan adikku, aku tak bisa menggapaimu, tapi ternyata itu keputusan yang salah! Seharusnya aku menolak dan menjadikanmu pasangan abadiku!" Kata Itachi.

"Aku tidak bisa, karena aku mencintai Sasuke!"

"Tapi kau tersakiti, kalau aku jadi suamimu aku bersumpah atas nama Tuhan akan selalu menyayangimu untuk selamanya."

Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, Naruto hanya diam tanpa kata. Baru kali ini, seumur hidup ini ada seseorang yang menyatakan cinta dengannya tulus. Tapi Naruto tak bisa menerimanya, karena kenyataannya dia mencintai Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa, maafkan aku Itachi san."

Itachi seakan tidak terima dengan perkataan Naruto langsung mendorong Naruto hingga terjatuh

**BRAK**

"Auw.. Itachi san sa-uummph..." Perkataan Naruto terpotong dikarenakan Itachi melumat bibir Naruto dengan ganas.

Setelah ciuman panas tersebut, Itachi merasa sangat bersalah. Bisa-bisanya Itachi melakukan tindakan pemaksaan terhadap Naruto, Itachi terus-menerus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dalam hatinya.

"Ma-maafkan aku." Kata Itachi dengan menatap wajah Naruto lekat-lekat.

Naruto tak bisa berkata apa-apa, Naruto hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya. Tentu Itachi segera pergi keluar meninggalkan Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, Itachi san." Kata Naruto lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah Sasuke pulang ke rumah, Sasuke berdecak kesal melihat Naruto di duduk di ruang tamu.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke datang segera saja menghampirinya. Sebenarnya niat Naruto hanya ingin melepaskan blazer Sasuke bersarta membawa tas Sasuke. Tapi apa yang yang Sasuke perbuat, Sasuke malah melempar tasnya tepat ke muka Naruto berserta blazernya.

"Jangan pernah mendekati aku lagi!" Kata Sasuke kasar.

Naruto hanya menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah, takut Sasuke akan membentaknya.

"Kau itu benar-benar seperti rubah! Harusnya kau ikut dengan ibumu saja sana ke alam baka!"

Naruto tetap menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah dengan kedua tangannya menggengam ujung baju kaos orangenya.

"Kau benar-benar seperti rubah licik yang memaksa ayahku untuk menikahimu! Oh iya, kalau rubah pasti memiliki kumis kan? Kalau begitu akan aku buatkan kumis di wajah rubahmu itu!" Kata Sasuke sambil menggengam tangan Naruto erat lalu membawanya ke dapur

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beginilah nasib Naruto yang terikat duduk di kursi akibat Sasuke. Padahal Naruto sudah memberontak sekuat tenaga agar tak terikat, tapi apa daya kekuatan Sasuke jauh lebih besar darinya.

Sekarang ini Sasuke sedang memanaskan sebuah ujung pisau yang sebenarnya untuk apa.

"Sebenar lagi kau akan sempurna menjadi boneka rubahku." Kata Sasuke dengan senyum psikopat.

Sasuke segera saja mengambil pisau tersebut lalu mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Kau mau apa, Sasuke?" Kata Naruto takut-takut dengan apa yang akan di perbuat Sasuke selanjutnya.

Dengan tangan kiri, Sasuke langsung menjabak Naruto dan mendekatkan pisau tersebuta dan suara Naruto langsung bergema disini.

"**AARRGGHH!**" Teriak Naruto kesakitan saat ujung pisau yang panas melekat di kedua pipinya.

"Berteriaklah sesukamu, ahahaha... Bagaimana kalau aku membuat seperti tato di perutmu?" Kata Sasuke dengan seringainya.

Tanpa berperikemanusian, Sasuke langsung saja merobek baju kaos orange Naruto dan mulai menancapkan ujung pisaunya ke perut Naruto, Naruto hanya bisa memohon kepada Sasuke untuk menghentikannya, tapi Sasuke hanya menulikan pendengarannya malah dengan asyik terus membuat gambar di perut Naruto. Usai melakukan itu Sasuke segera melepaskan ikatan yang membelit Naruto.

Naruto hanya bisa lemas tak berdaya, bahkan untuk menggerakan satu jarinya saja tak bisa.

Tapi apa yang merasuki Sasuke saat ini hingga tega menyiksa Naruto seperti ini? Malah Sasuke mendapat sebuah ide lagi untuk menyiksa Naruto.

Sasuke segera saja menggendong Naruto, lalu membawanya ke dalam kamar mereka.

Sasuke segera membaringkan Naruto, tapi dengan posisi tengkurap.

Tanpa segan-segan Sasuke melakukan aksinya lagi di bokong Naruto dengan menggambar sebuah lambang Uchiha di sana.

"Khukhukhu, kau benar-benar seperti boneka rubah penurut ya. Apa segitu cintanya kah kau padaku, tapi maaf-maaf saja aku masih normal, Dobe." Kata Sasuke girang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakit. Seluruh tubuh Naruto sungguh sangat sakit saat Sasuke menyiksanya tanpa ampun. Dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto berusaha bangun untuk mengobati luka yang telah di perbuat oleh Sasuke.

Usai mengobati luka tersebut, Naruto mulai mendekati Sasuke. Naruto mendekati Sasuke hanya berniat untuk mencium kening Sasuke yang kini tertidur pulas.

Saat selesai mencium hati Naruto mulai merasakan sakit yang amat perih melihat kerah baju Sasuke terdapat lipstik.

Naruto hanya memegangi dadanya kuat-kuat.

"Sakit... Sakit... Kenapa dadaku ini sakit sekali, bahkan sangat menyakitikan bila memikirkan kau bersama wanita." Kata Naruto perih dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Tapi Naruto yang melihat wajah Sasuke yang tertidur pulas dengan keringat, membuat Naruto menyeka keringat Sasuke yang ada di dahi.

Panas.

Saat Naruto menyentuh kening Sasuke, Naruto merasakan panas di kening Sasuke.

Naruto segera mencari obat penurun panas dan mengkompres dahi Sasuke agar turun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat pagi hari Sasuke terbangun, melihat Naruto duduk di sampingnya membuat emosi Sasuke naik. Tapi Sasuke menghentikan niatnya saat ada sesuatu yang jatuh yang tak lain adalah sebuah handuk tipis dengan agak sedikit basah.

Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempat tidur tapi tertahan oleh tangan Naruto.

"Jangan pergi, badanmu baru turun panasnya dan ini kan hari libur kerja. Jadi sebaiknya tetaplah disini." Kata Naruto yang tersenyum.

"Jangan mencampuri urusanku." Kata Sasuke yang melepaskan tangan Naruto, tapi Naruto tak menyerah malah memeluk Sasuke dari arah belakang.

"Kumohon jangan pergi." Kata Naruto

Sasuke kesal dengan perbuatan Naruto, langsung saja menyeret Naruto ke kamar mandi dan mencelupkan muka Naruto ke kloset wc.

Naruto mencoba memberontak, tapi apa dayanya. Justru Sasuke malah menekan kepalanya.

Setelah puas melakukan penyiksaan terhadap Naruto, Sasuke segera melepaskan pakaiannya dan mandi di bawah shower. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa terengah-engah kehabisan nafas atas perbuatan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto terus berusaha mencegah Sasuke pergi, Naruto takut kalau Sasuke akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya.

"Kumohon jangan pergi." Kata Naruto yang terus-menerus memegang tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke terus saja melepaskan genggaman Naruto, tidak perduli akan keadaan Naruto yang sekarang penuh luka memar.

"Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali nanti aku juga bakal pulang ke rumah!" Kata Sasuke kesal.

"Tapi aku tidak mau kau bersama wanita lain." Kata Naruto lirih dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Tanpa belas kasihan, Sasuke menonjok wajah Naruto.

"Itu urusanku, bukan urusanmu. Dobe." Kata Sasuke yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto di rumah seorang diri.

Naruto hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya dirumah atas kepergian Sasuke yang ingin bertemu wanitanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Sasuke telah sampai ke apartemen wanita idamannya, wanita yang membuatnya tergila-gila.

Sasuke ingin mengetuk pintu, tapi berhubung Sasuke sedikit menyentuh pintu. Pintu itu terbuka.

"Ceroboh sekali, Sakura. Apa dia sengaja tak mengunci pintunya agar aku bisa masuk? Tapi aku tidak memberitahukan kedatanganku." Kata Sasuke

Sasuke mulai masuk ke dalam menunju kamar Sakura. Tapi niat Sasuke terhenti saat mendengar suara Sakura dan bersama pria sedang berbicara.

"Sasuke bosmu itu betul-betul bodoh! Bisa-bisanya tertipu olehmu." Kata pria berambut merah.

"Kau tahu kan, Saso. Aku hanya mencintaimu, aku kan pura-pura suka dengannya hanya untuk mendapatkan uang." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke yang mendengar omongan tersebut langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Sakura.

Betapa terkejutnya Sakura dan Sasori melihat kedatangan Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Kata Sakura.

"Bagus sekali aktingmu, Sakura. Bisa-bisanya kau menjebakku. Hebat sekali seorang wanita jalang bisa menipu seorang Uchiha." Kata Sasuke dengan seringai.

"Oh udah tahu, kalau sudah tahu silahkan angkat kaki." Kata Sasori.

Sasuke langsung memincing tajam ke arah Sasori, Sasori justru membalasnya.

"Berani sekali kau mengusirku!" Kata Sasuke.

"Terus apa? Loe mau gue yang mengu-**AARRGGHHH!**" kata Sasori terganti oleh rasa kesakitan saat benda tajam menusuk lengannya.

"Ternyata pisau untuk menyiksa Dobe kubawa." Kata Sasuke tak menanggapi teriakan Sasori. Sasuke segera saja mengikat Sasori dengan mudah dan Sakura yang berniat kabur untuk melarikan diri juga berhasil di tangkap Sasuke dengan mudahnya.

Saat ini Sasori sedang dalm keadaan ter ikat di kedua tangannya di atas ranjang, sedangkan Sakura dalam kedua tangan ter ikat dalam posisi duduk dan mulut ditempeli plakban

"Ternyata banyak juga ya darah yang keluar." Kata Sasuke yang terus memincing tajam ke arah Sasori.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Sasori

Tak ada niat melepaskan Sasori, Sasuke segera saja menindih tubuh Sasori.

"Istriku seorang laki-laki. Aku sama sekali belum pernah memuaskannya, bagaimana kalau aku mempraktekkannya denganmu dulu." Kata Sasuke dengan seringai yang membuat Sasori bergedik ngeri.

Sasuke segera saja berheti menindih Sasori dan menelanjagi Sasori kasar.

"Jangan macam-macam, **AYAM!**" Kata Sasori yang penuh penekanan di akhir kalimat.

Sasuke malah membuka celananya berserta CD, kamudian membuka kaki Sasori lebar-lebar untuk memperlihatkan lubang analnya.

Sasori mencoba menendang Sasuke, tapi dengan mudahnya Sasuke mempertahankan kaki Sasori agar terbuka lebar.

Dengan mudahnya Sasuke memasukkan penisnya tepat ke dalam lubang milik Sasori.

"**AARRGGHH!**" Teriak Sasori kesakitan saat ada sesuatu yang besar memasukki

"Hentikan, brengsek!" Kata Sasori.

"Beteriak lah sesukamu, itu justru menjadi nyanyian terindah bagiku." Kata Sasuke dengan seringai iblis yang terpampang jelas. Sasuke mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, dan membuat Sasori makin berteriak diiringi desahan.

Sampai Sasori mengeluarkan spermanya.

"Cih cepat juga keluarnya, sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan keluar." Kata Sasuke.

"Jangan! Jangan di dalam!"

**CROT**

**CROT**

Sasuke mengeluarkan spermanya tepat di dalam Sasori.

"Sepertinya aku sudah selesai mencobamu, dan kau tidak bisa kupakai lagi." Kata Sasuke yang yang mulai mengambil pisaunya dan kini langsung menancapkannya di dada Sasori.

"**AAARRGGHH!**" Teriak Sasori kesakitan. Tapi apa perduli Sasuke, Sasuke terus menancapkan pisau tersebut tepat ke tubuh Sasori sampai Sasori mati.

"Hahahahaha... Sekarang tinggal giliranmu, Sakura." Kata Sasuke yang mulai melirik Sakura.

Mata Sakura yang berkaca-kaca kini menangis, Sakura benar-benar takut akan tindakan Sasuke kepada dirinya.

"Tenang saja, kematianmu akan jauh lebih tragis karena telah menghiyanati cintaku dan membuatku melupakan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaiku. Tapi tenang saja kematianmu akan jauh lebih indah." Kata Sasuke dengan senyuman.

Sasuke segera saja menghunuskan pisaunya tepat ke tangan Sakura.

Sakura yang berteriak kesakitan tak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya akibat mulutnya yang tersumpal oleh kain apa yang di masukkan ke dalam mulutnya oleh Sasuke.

"Gak mau putus nih tangan, sepertinya harus benar-benar dipaksa." Kata Sasuke yang mulai mencoba memutuskan tangan kanan Sakura.

Setelah tangan Sakura putus kini Sasuke mulai memutuskan tangan kiri Sakura lalu mencongkel kedua mata Sakura. Setelah puas Sasuke segera menghunuskan pisaunya lagi di dada Sakura lalu merbobeknya untuk mengambil jantung Sakura berserta hatinya.

Kurang puas dengan apa yang diperbuat, Sasuke mulai memutilasi mayat Sasori hingga menjadi potongan kecil-kecil.

Setelah puas Sasuke segera saja memasukkan mereka ke dalam plastik. Sasuke benar-benar senang membunuh kedua orang tersebut dengan tragis. Sasuke menjilat pisaunya sendiri yang terkena cipratan darah SasoSaku.

"Darah kalian pun sama sekali tidak enak. Sepertinya aku akan membuang kalian ke laut setelah menghilangkan sidik jari di rumah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto yang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi hanya bisa termenung memikirkan Sasuke, Naruto terus memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi saat Sasuke pulang kerumah.

Apa Sasuke akan menyiksanya lagi? Hanya itu yang terus Naruto pikirkan. Naruto sama sekali tak keberatan lagi bila Sasuke menyiksanya, asalkan itu bisa membuat Sasuke bahagia dan tetap berada disisinya itu sudah cukup bagi Naruto

Sampai suara pintu di ketok oleh seseorang membuat Naruto segera membukakan pintu. Naruto sungguh sangat berharap bahwa yang mengetuk pintu itu adalah suaminya, Sasuke.

Naruto segera saja membukakan pintu, tapi yang dilihatnya bukan Sasuke melainkan Uchiha Itachi.

"Itachi san, silahkan masuk."

"Hn"

Uchiha Itachi segera masuk kedalam rumah.

"Mana, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi pada Naruto.

"Saat ini Sasuke sedang berjalan-jalan bersama teman rekan kerjanya." Kata Naruto bohong, tak mungkin kan Naruto mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Ada apa dengan kedua pipimu? Kenapa dua-duanya ada sebuah luka dengan tiga garis di kedua pipimu?" Kata Itachi yang melihat wajah Naruto.

"Eh, ini se-sebenarnya saya pingin punya tato kumis di wajah. Karena saya tak tahu gimana cara bikinnya, jadi ya pakai pisau." Kata Naruto.

"Kau tidak sedang membohongiku kan, Naru?"

"Tidak."

Itachi dengan santainya duduk di atas sofa sambil memperhatikan wajah Naruto.

"Apa Sasuke membuatmu menderita?" Tanya Itachi

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak." Kata Naruto.

"Aku pulang." Kata seseorang berambut pantat ayam yang seenak jidatnya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kau sudah pulang, rupanya." Kata Itachi.

'Gawat... Sasuke sudah pulang, mana aku berbohong lagi sama Itachi san. Habislah riwayatku.' Batin Naruto.

"Oh ada aniki rupanya, kenapa tidak kau bikinkan minuman?" Kata Sasuke ramah.

"Ah iya. Ini mau bikin minuman, ayah tunggu bentar ya." Kata Naruto yang segera pergi ke dapur.

'Kenapa Sasuke bicaranya tidak sekasar seperti biasanya?' Batin Naruto.

"Ada keperluan apa aniki kemari?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kudengar-dengar ada gosip di kantor, kau sedang tidak berselingkuh kan?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tidak kok, tunggu sebentar. Aku mau ke toilet dulu." Kata Sasuke berjalan.

Dan saat tepat berada di belakang Itachi Sasuke langsung saja menutup mulut ayah dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam pisau.

"Mulai sekarang, Itachi tak perlu lagi mengusik Naruto atau berbicara pada Naruto lagi. Karena apa? Naruto mulai detik ini milikku, hanya aku yang boleh berbicara padanya maupun menyentuhnya!" Kata Sasuke yang sepertinya tak suka dengan Itachi yang berbicara pada Naruto.

**CRASH**

Darah langsung berceceran saat Sasuke menghunuskan pisaunya tepat di leher Itachi hingga leher Fugaku hampir lepas.

"Sebaiknya aku segera saja mengubur mayat ini." Kata Sasuke yang langsung mengakat mayat Itachi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto yang segera menuju ruang tamu sambi membawa nampan berisi minuman berserta cemilan untuk di santap oleh Itachi maupun untuk Sasuke.

Tapi Naruto hanya bisa heran, kemana kedua orang itu pergi? Masa Itachi dan suaminya pergi tanpa bilang-bilang. Naruto samar-samar mencium bau amis dan anyir di sofanya.

"Bau amis dan anyir. Memang ini dari mana asalnya?"

Naruto segera saja meletakkan mapan diatas meja, lalu mengikuti arah bau anyir yang berasal dari sofa dan ada beberapa bercak merah.

"Kalau tidak salah Itachi duduk di sini kan?"

"Jangan bengong, kalau mau duduk di sofa duduk saja, jangan di endus-endus. Kamu kan bukan anjing." Kata Sasuke dengan beberapa bercak merah yang melekat di wajahnya.

Naruto hanya menatap horor melihat bercak merah tersebut.

"Sasu, itu apa merah-merah nempel di wajahmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tadi Itachi membeli daging, tapi Itachi menaruh daging itu tepat di belakang punggung. Aku segera saja mengeluarkan daging itu di balik bajunya, dan ternyata malah terkena cipratan darah daging tersebut." Kata Sasuke

"Oh begitu." Kata Naruto.

'Mudah sekali menipu Dobe.' Batin Sasuke.

Naruto segera saja berlari ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya.

"Kumohon Sasuke, kumohon jangan pergi ke tempat wanita itu. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Apapun akan aku lakukan asal kau mau tetap berada disiku." Kata Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke mencoba melepaskanpelukan Naruto dan melihat wajah Naruto. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi Sasuke segera mencium bibir Naruto sekilas.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkamu lagi, Naruto."

Wajah Naruto seketika langsung blusing, tapi belum sempat Naruto berkata Sasuke langsung saja menggendong Naruto dengan gaya bridal style.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan malam pertama kita. Aku sudah tidak sabar melakukannya bersamamu, Naruto." Kata Sasuke

Naruto seketika merasa senang bukan main, 'apa ini mimpi? Kalau ini mimpi kumohon jangan bangunkan aku.' Batin Naruto.

Kini Sasuke membawa Naruto kedalam kamar mereka dan Sasuke telah bersumpah dalam hatinya hanya akan mencintai seseorang seperti Naruto yang mencintai dirinya sungguh-sungguh walau Naruto sering tersakiti. Tapi inilah akhir yang bahagia yang sangat cocok untuk Naruto.

Sasuke sangat senang melihat Naruto dalam gendongannya dengan wajah tersenyum begini. Dan Sasuke mempunyai tekad akan menghabisi siapapun yang berani menyentuh Naruto, walau itu hanya seujung rambut. Dan Sasuke tidak akan perduli walau keluarganya harus di bantai bila menyentuh Naruto.

Tapi Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum seperti malaikat tanpa mengetahui apa yang telah suaminya lakukan diluar tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Arigatou Gozaimase untuk Bunny - Chan yang menyumbangkan ide, tapi gomen banyak perubahan yang nee-chan ubah..

Thank's for read..

n_n


End file.
